A Taste of Charming
by Kaaayxo
Summary: "Com'on doc, I know you're just killing to fulfill you biker fantasy" "Tig, I told you; I'm not a doctor" There's a new nurse in Charming and Gemma instantly likes her. What happens when they get close and Gemma introduces her to the club? Will she run scared like usual, or will she allow herself to have the family she never had? Crap summary i know, Let's hope the story turns ou
1. Prologue

"I want you to go. I want you to leave Charming and don't think twice about it."

There were unshed tears in his eyes, there was only one time when I had seen him cry and that was throughout the whole Donna situation.

If you looked at Tig, just had a wee glance, you'd see the kutte. You'd see the Sargent at Arms of Clay Morrow, The Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original president. You'd see the tough, crazy haired and unruly biker that wasn't afraid of anything. Who wouldn't get nightmares and feel guilty after knocking someone off. You'd see the Tig that he let everyone see.

"Tig plea-" "No. I want you gone. If you're not gone by tomorrow night I will chase you out of town myself"

But when I look at Tig, I don't see Tig Trager, SAA or SAMCRO. I see Alexander Trager; a Broken man who has lost too much. I see the man who cried night after night and couldn't sleep because of nightmares that rippled through him after he accidentally killed Donna. I see the man who was trying to teach little Abel Teller how to play pool when he was a wee baby. Even though Abel would never understand what his crazy uncle Tig was doing. I see the man who hold on a little tighter when he's scared; because he does get scared. I see the man who is afraid of dolls. No matter what type of doll or how big, he will be scared of it.

I see the man who loves fiercely and the man who gave me that love.

* * *

**_Thankyou so much for reading! I know it was short but this chapter is just a taste of whats going to happen later on! You will find out my OC's name and all that stuff in the next chapter! xo_**


	2. One

**Disclaimer!- I do not own Son's of Anarchy or any of the characters and material. I only own my OC Isobelle Landers and any storylines I include that you don't recognize. **

* * *

I had been in Charming a total of one day before I drove down to the garage - Teller Morrow, to get my car serviced. I had already been filled in on the latest town gossip during dinner from the pesky old woman next door. She had invited me over for a nice home cooked meal because in her words "_You young people don't eat well enough these days" _and don't get me wrong, she's a lovely woman but she's one of those people you can only take in small doses.

Anyways, from what she was telling me, Charming in a sweet wee town except for the motorcycle club that apparently causes havoc everywhere they go. She said they own the only garage in Charming and she advised me not to go there. But I wasn't really interested in driving out to Lodi to get my car serviced when I could do that here in Charming, close to my work and home. So all in all I wasn't really sure what I expected when I turned up to Teller-Morrow, but it definitely wasn't to find a young man, maybe 23 using a chainsaw to get a stag out of a cars window screen.

"Can I help ya' darlin'?" I heard a voice ask behind me as I stepped out of my car

I turned to see a young man, maybe 30 years old with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes chewing the end of a toothpick  
In my opinion he was definitely good looking, but truthfully I don't really go for blondes.

"I'm just here to get my car serviced"

"And a nice car it is" He let out a low whistle, taking a good look at my Ford Mustang 67 in Oynx black. I nodded agreeing with him "It's in great condition too. Who looks after it for ya'?"

"What makes you think I don't look after it myself?" I said slightly offended.

"If I'm completely honest I take car of the outside and inside the car, keep it clean and what not,  
but as soon as I lift up the hood, I have no clue what i'm doing"

"I'm Jax" he introduced himself.

"I'm aware, it's on your shirt" a sly wee smile came upon my face, possibly knowing he may have been a wee bit nervous

"Ah right" he looks down to his feet, a second later he looks back up at me smiling "Just go straight through to the office, and Gemma will set you up with the paperwork"

Nodding as I walked away, I couldn't help but notice that there was laughter coming from the garage bays. Not having a single clue at what they were laughing at, I carried on my way to the office.

* * *

"So just fill out this form with your details and the cars details and I will need some form of ID" Gemma instructed to me

Gemma was a tough looking woman. Maybe a bit scary, but there's only one thing that scares me nowadays and Gemma isn't it. But I would never tell her that. Her whole attire screams "Biker Queen". From the low cut shirt showing a bit of cleavage; but no to much to the point of where she looks like a cheap slut. Just the perfect amount. right down past the skin tight skinny jeans to the high, bitch heeled leather boots. That I was quite fond of actually.  
Gemma was the kind of woman you do not mess with.

* * *

"Anyone care to tell me who my wife is with in the office?"

When clay walked over to the garage from the clubhouse, he heard the unmistakable laughter of his wife and queen and then some young tart he didn't know

"That's Jacky's little crush" Chibs' voice rang in the air making Jax smack him on the back

Just as that was said "Jacky's little crush" walked out of the office looking over her shoulder at Gemma who stood in the doorway, smiling. This made Clay want to know who the little tart was and why is wife is smiling and  
laughing with her. Clay, Jax, Juice, Chibs and Tig all stood and watched as she got into the cab they hadn't noticed was even there

"Now that is one hot piece of ass"

Tig being his usual self carried on watching until she was out of site and got back to his work

* * *

Walking into a little diner in downtown Charming, dressed in black super skinny skinny jeans, a slim dotted t-shirt and some black platforms, I could have felt a little over dressed for a diner, If I hadn't seen Gemma as soon as I stepped foot in the door. Now, making lunch plans with the queen biker of Charming hadn't how I had seen my day going when I went by the garage the day prior, but I realized, I kinda need friends in this town and who better to make friends with, than the none other, queen of Charming. Being friends with Gemma could potentially be good and bad for my reputation but I don't have one single care and Gemma is right up my alley.

After our short introductions as I sat on the opposite side of the booth, we immediately jump into conversation

"So, you're a nurse. What kind? Are you working at St. Thomas?" Gemma jumps into the barrel of questions that she is no doubt had been dying to ask

"I'm a Pediatrics, Oncology and Emergency nurse. When I was studying, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to specialize in so after a few rotations I settled into those three. And as for working at St. Thomas, I will be in Emergency and the Pediatric's and Oncology units."

"You certainly don't do things easy, do you?" Gemma inquired

"You know what they say; _Go Hard or Go Home"_

"So tell me, What bought you to Charming, Isobelle? I mean, A nurse like you must of had plenty of job offers"

As soon as those words left the queens mouth, I knew she was digging for answers. As soon as she could gather all the information she could she would take it to someone to do a background check. Believe me, I'm not stupid.

"I'm Isobelle Landers and I'm 25 years old, was born on 13th of May 1983 and I'm from Everett, Washington. I studied at Seattle university. And as for the job offers, I had a few in Las Vegas, Salt Lake City, Los Angeles you name it. But I'm not really one for big cities and I remember my Grandmother telling me stories about a little town called Charming, where she spent every summer and how much she loved it and when I seen that I had a job offer from St. Thomas Hospital in Charming California, I knew I had to take it."

Gemma and I remained in the diner for the following hour and it wasn't until 2pm when we finally made it out. Gemma and I made plans for the following day of furniture and houseware shopping since my house is pretty bare and could use some decorating.

* * *

_**Id like to thank you all for being patient with this chapter. I have been extremely busy this past week or so with school, exams and doing alot of over time at work. I will be looking to get another chapter up over the next few days but please forgive me if I don't.**_

_**And I also apologize for this chapter not being as long as I hoped. Half of it had got deleted and I couldnt remember what I had wrote. **_


	3. Three

"Ugh, finally!"

After a long day of furniture shopping and decorating, it is safe to say I dont plan on doing this again for a while!

Throughout the day I got to know a bit more about Gemma. How she came to know the club, and about her Son's; Thomas and Jax. Which made me realise that the blonde from Teller-Morrow was indeed Gemmas son Jax! All while getting to know Gemma a bit better, I realised she didnt elaborate on the club too much, which is understandable, none of my business and you can't trust just anyone.

"I'm with you that darlin', can I smoke in here?" "Go for it Gem, Drink?"

Standing in the kitchen with my arm holding open the cupboard, I looked over at Gemma searching through her bag. "Gin thanks baby. Where is my goddamn lighter?!"  
Shaking my head I turned back to the cupboard grabbing about the gin and two small glasses "Look in the cabinet, top draw on the left"

Gemma wondered over to the cabinet, searching the draw; after a bit of silence I lifted my head and looked at her to find her looking at me in disbelief, holding up a wee baggy and a lighter.  
The look on her face just made me laugh out loud. I'm guessing that was the last thing she was expecting to find "good for stress and sleep"

"Well shit, can't say I wasn't expecting the good nurse to have pot stashed in her house" Gemma laughed at me in disbelief

A couple hours had passed and it was now 5pm. Gemma and I had knocked back a few glasses of the gin and were passing a joint back and forth, It was safe to say that I'm a little less then sober now and was getting hungry.

"Alright, I think I'm going to order a pizza, You want anything?"

"Nah nothing for me baby, I might head off back to the garage, I'm sure Clay is wondering where I am." Gemma explained "Friday night, What are you doing"

"Haven't got any plans, why?"

"Every friday, the guys have a wee party; You should come, meet some people"

"Oh I'm sure I could make an appearance"

"Good, I'll see you then."

Yet another hour had passed, I had completely demolished my pizza while watching a bit of Prison Break.

Checking the time I realised in was nearing 7pm and I was pretty tired.

Pulling myself off the couch I headed to the bathroom and decided to run myself a nice hot bath to relax myself. Squeezing in some soap I walked back off into the living and dining area and cleaned up the wee mess that was left on the table while I waited for the bath to fill.

Returning to the bathroom, I turned the taps off and began to undressed and slip into the bath.

After being in the bath for about an hour I decide that it was probably best I hopped out before I fell asleep.  
Pulling the plug, I got out and dried myself and wrapped myself in my robe and wondered off down the hallway to the master bedroom.

**_Wow it's been ages since I updated this and wrote in general! This chapter isn't the best but I'm a little rusty! I really want to get back into this again! And don't worry the exciting stuff will start in no time!_**

**_Thank for reading and reviewing! xo_**


End file.
